


The Game

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: The Bullet Babes Softball team is one of the best softball teams in DC. Nick finally gets invited.





	The Game

Prompt: "It's not always like this."

The ballpark was warm on that Autumn day. The Sun was bright as the team gathered on the field. Nicholas Torres watched all this from the road. He considered himself a chameleon, a faceless person who could adapt to any circumstance, from years of training and years of being undercover, he learned to blend in. However, this situation was utterly foreign. Sure, Nick had been to Amanda's little league games when she was tiny. But this is entirely different, Husbands and Partners cheered on their significant others as the Bullet Babes Softball team took the field. His girlfriend played on this team, and the entire team was law enforcement officers. Nick watched as the tall women and built women took their places on the field as his girlfriend ran over to where he was standing.

"Hey, Babe," Eleanor Bishop called. She gave him a quick hug and kissed him. 

"Go sit on the bleachers. We will start in a few minutes. I'll see you after the game." Ellie instructed. 

"Hey, Bishop?" A teammate called.

"Hey, B. Good Luck!!" Nick called as he watched her run back to the pitcher's mound. Ellie turned at him and gave him a million-watt smile.

When she approached mound, he watched the woman he loved turn into someone that he hadn't seen at work. 

She was a great pitcher throwing a fastball. Her hand-eye coordination was fast, and as she caught the ball, she deftly threw out the first batter at first. There was a fire in her eyes that Nick hadn't seen before. 

The first set of batters were either struck out or out on first, in quick succession. The fans cheered. Nick watched again; the other team took the field. Ellie was a good pitcher. 

A man holding a two-year-old turned to Nick and stuck out his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Nelson, this is Eliza. Who are you here with?" Nelson asked. 

"Uh, Nick, I'm here with Ellie Bishop. The pitcher." Nick responded and watched as Ellie's team made a hit and then loaded the bases.

"Bazooka Bishop. You must be Torres?" Nelson pieces together. 

"Yeah," Nick acknowledges.

"I'm here with Rosie. The catcher, she's up to bat right now. "Nelson informed. 

Nick watched the woman smoothly hit a homer and to bring everyone home. The crowd cheered. Nick joined in. Ellie was up next and an as approached the batter's box. Nick watched his girlfriend smoothly size up the pitcher and take her stance. Ellie was bating the pitcher. She watched as two balls flew by, and her bat stayed on her shoulder. Then a fastball came, and Ellie wound up, and with a satisfying thwack, Ellie hit a home run. 

The bleachers erupted into cheers. And Nick joined. Whooting and hollering as Ellie rounded the bases and came home. As she passed the bleachers, she winked at Nick. 

The Bullet Babes won the game 7-4, and as the congratulations were being given. Nick turned to Nelson and asked, "What did you mean earlier about me being Torres."

Nelson hoisted Eliza into his arms. "Ellie would talk about you. Every week at Pizza, after the game, she would tell us about how her partner is an awesome agent, although he worries her because he is always charging after suspects. A couple of weeks ago, Ellie mentioned that she had started dating. Everyone hoped it was you, but she never said your name. We figured that it was only a matter of time before we saw him at the game. I'm glad it's you."

Rosie joined Nelson, and Nelson kissed her quickly. Nick smiled, and then Nelson said. "Hey Torres, we are going to get Pizza at the Pizza Joint. Feel free to come. See you next game. "Nelson grabbed his wife's gear as Rosie scooped up the little girl. They wave and headed to the Pizza place.

Ellie ran over to where Nick was waiting. Nick swept her up into a hug and spun her around. 

"Great game, Baby. I did not know you were such a good pitcher." Nick said. "Or that you went by Bazooka Bishop."

Ellie blushed a little and then responded, "It's not always like this. We lose too. Although I've never thrown a no-hitter. So you must be a good luck charm." 

"Something like that. We were invited to the Pizza Joint" Nick responded humbly and grabbed her gear, and effortlessly transferred it to the other hand. He then threaded his other hand through Ellie's fingers, and she smiled the million-watt smile. Nick knew in his brain, he would continue doing whatever it was to get those smiles. 

"Sure. Sounds good," Ellie said, "I got a ride from Alice and would love a ride anywhere?" 

"My jeep is right over there." Nick pointed and then lead her toward the car. "So Nelson mentioned that you get worried when I tackled a suspect. So what do we do about that??? 

"Nelson mentioned that?" Ellie asked, worriedly. 

"So Bazooka Bishop? What do we do about it?" Nick opened her door and put her gear in the back of the car. Inside the car, Ellie pulled off the baseball cap. Nick noticed a single plait braid down the back. "I say that I'm worried about you playing softball? If I say that would you quit?" Nick asked as he turned on the car.

"Never," Ellie said confidently. "So, I ask you to stop jumping on suspects?"

"Its never going to happen, Baby," Nick responded.

They ended up at a red light, and Ellie glanced at her boyfriend and smiled again, "Then I guess, I'll just have to continue worrying." Ellie leaned over and kissed him. 

The light changed, and the car behind them honked, so they broke apart. Nick grabbed her hand.   
"So, I'll have to keep worrying at all your softball games," Nick mentioned.

"All my softball games?" Ellie asked in a hopeful tone. 

"All your softball games?" Nick reaffirmed. 

"Thanks, Nick!" Ellie said and squeezed his hand. Ellie smiled again, and Nick knew that being in a relationship with Ellie was going to be fun.


End file.
